


Tales of the Hawthorn Forest

by MitsubachiAria



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Fantasy AU, Floral Motifs, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Creatures, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Runaway Noble, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsubachiAria/pseuds/MitsubachiAria
Summary: A mysterious forest lingered at the edge of the kingdom, covered in a mysterious fog. Rumors swarmed the place like a plague of locusts, about people entering and never exiting, or those who had entered centuries ago being as young as the day the fog first touched them, or even turning into strange creatures if you stayed too long. No one seemed to agree on what the forest was, but in every bedtime story, every song crooned by bards, one thing remained the same:“The Hawthorn Forest is the last resort for those whose Hope has run out.”Or, three fairytale-esque short stories about an enchanted forest and those who come there seeking salvation.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Shadow of Plumeria (Komahina)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, happy Secret Valentines, Mauri~ I wanted to challenge myself to write something to your tastes, and so I did my best to do three little short stories with protag/antag ships! I've never written for Komaeda before, let alone Komahina, so I hope I did them well!

The noble House of Plumeria had twin heirs: Izuru and Hajime. Izuru was the prized child of the family, shown off for their numerous talents and beauty, while Hajime was shunned by the family, a shame for only being average where his twin was exceptional. Though the garden was big enough for both blossoms, only Izuru’s was tended to, leaving a withered and resentful Hajime.

Needless to say, the Hawthorne Forest of legend was very appealing to a young man who’d only been met with scorn no matter how hard he tried to be loved. So, one day, he decided he’d finally had enough, and decided to sneak out in the dead of night with only the clothes on his back. No one tried to stop him, despite the many guards patrolling who would have surely heard footsteps. Something about that made it hurt worse, but that pain only urged Hajime forward.

He knew not what he would find in the forest, but with all the talk of it being a place for the hopeless, he didn’t suspect he’d need food or money. Hajime was uncertain of what he even hoped to find there. Someone to talk to would be nice, someone else who’d suffered as he had who wouldn’t brush off his pains as the whining of a rich boy. But, even solitude would be better than willfully being ignored in favor of his own twin.

As the forest drew closer, he felt cold unlike any he’d ever experienced. Perhaps he should have brought a cloak, but it was far too late to turn back now, for it was nearing the dawn. His very bones were trembling with a deep, primordial chill running through his whole being. The forest’s famous fog began crawling up his neck, covering his eyes to leave him stumbling through a sea of silver.

Was this his fate, he wondered as he wandered aimlessly, shivering. His breath itself seemed to have turned into fog, the forest beginning to swallow him whole. Was this a fate worse than forever being a shadow? Was the promise of a final spark of hope a lie meant to lead despairing travellers to their doom? He became near certain of it until suddenly, he felt the first warmth he had in all his time here.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, and when he turned to look at the person whom it belonged to, the fog seemed to clear, and warmth permeated his body once more. A tall man with hair as silver as the fog and eyes to match stared back at him, a bitter smile on his pale face. “Come with me,” the man offered, moving his hand from his shoulder to offering it to hold.

Hajime took it. What did he have to lose? Besides, his hand was warm, that was enough for him.

He was led down a well worn path to a small house, seemingly carved into a giant tree. The man opened the door for him. “Here, come sit by the fire,” he offered, pulling him into an overstuffed armchair by a roaring fire. He wanted to ask how it was safe to be burning a fire in the middle of a tree in the middle of a forest, but that seemed like an odd thing to question after he’d nearly been lost in some sort of enchanted fog.

The man wrapped a blanket around him and put a kettle above the fire to heat up. “I’ve never had company before,” he mused, looking back at Hajime with more curiosity than concern. “What’s your name, lost one?”

“Hajime of the House Plumeria,” he answered automatically, not catching himself in time. “Er, well, formerly of the House Plumeria. I ran away because they preferred to pretend as if I didn’t exist.”

His host winced a bit. “Oh, I’m incredibly sorry. May I ask why they mistreated you?”

“My older sibling,” Hajime answered, pulling the blanket around him more. It was oddly soft despite appearing to be made of leaves stitched together. “They’re perfect at everything, while I’m simply average at whatever I try. They shoot a bullseye, I only shoot the edge of the target. They make flawless macarons, I can only make misshapen sugar cookies. Compared to them, I’m just a disappointment.”

The fog-grey eyes seemed to peer into his very soul as the man looked closer at him. “Oh? But being at least competent at whatever you try, is that not a form of talent as well?” He questioned. “I wish I could say the same, really- I’m quite dreadful at most things I try. Last time I attempted to make cookies, I gave myself food poisoning!”

Hajime smiled just the slightest bit at this odd attempt to cheer him up. “Thank you. What’s your name, anyhow? You never gave it.”

Humming in curiosity as he pulled the kettle off the flames and began pouring the hot water into two stone-hewn teacups, he gave a shake of the head. “Oh, it’s been too long since I’ve been called anything, really!”

“I need something to call you,” Hajime insisted. “Unless you just want me to call you Foggy-”

He laughed at that. “Well, if you must know, my parents named me Nagito! But, that was a long time ago. If you prefer calling me Foggy, that works just as well!”

“Whatever you say, Nagito,” Hajime said as he watched him place bundles of herbs in the cups. “What brought you to this place, anyhow? If you know what drove me here, isn’t it only fair I ask you the same?”

It seemed to take Nagito a while to recall. “Ah, yes! I was a sickly child, once upon a time! My parents were certain I’d not live, so they brought me to the forest, hoping it would heal me. I suppose it did, since I’ve grown quite a lot since then, and my condition hasn’t stopped me from making a life here.”

“You’ve lived here since you were a child? Weren’t you lonely?” Hajime questioned.

“Oh, I’ve been just fine alone!” Nagito insisted. “There’s no need for a noble to worry about little old me!”

Hajime looked at the two cups- if he’d been content all alone, why would he have two? Unless…

“Don’t lie to me, I can tell you’ve been lonely,” Hajime insisted. “I know what lonely looks like.”

Nagito laughed a little, but he refused to meet his eyes as he fished the bundles from the tea. “Astute observation, Hajime. Indeed, I’m quite lonely here, but you don’t need to concern yourself with that.”

“Can’t we just both not be lonely, though?” Hajime countered. “This house is big enough for two, I can stay here with you. It’s not as if I have anywhere to go.”

“You would stay here? With me?” Nagito seemed to be shaking a bit, but refused to turn to meet his eyes. “But, I’m really not very good company. Really, I can just help you go farther in the forest, I’m sure you can find more people somewhere!”

Hajime crossed his arms. “No, actually. I’m going to stay here, whether you like it or not. I’ve decided, and as you said, I am a noble, so you should listen to my decree, right?”

He could barely see a smile on Nagito’s face as he stirred honey into the tea. “Very well, then. I’ll do my best to be a good host for as long as you stay here.”

And he was. He was an excellent host for a very, very long time.


	2. Rift of Laurel (Naegami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit more in my comfort zone, but I made sure to make it extra soft since I know you love Soft Naegami.

Not all who entered the forest did so with the intention of staying there. Rather, some people wished to find something there and leave. It was well known not many people left after entering the forest, but some people were determined enough to try anyways. 

One such emboldened traveller was one named Makoto, who heard rumors that an old friend of his had run off into the depths of the Hawthorn Forest. He’d lived near the House of Laurel in his youth, where one of the potential heirs, Byakuya, would often talk to him on the edge of his family’s property, until one day, he stopped coming to talk to him. 

All these years, Makoto had been left with a burning desire to know the truth of why his friend had suddenly stopped talking to him without so much as a word. So, when rumors spread that the potential heir had run off to the Hawthorn Forest, Makoto knew he had to follow him. If he was going there, it meant something was deeply wrong in his life, and as his once friend, Makoto wanted to be there for him. 

His parents and sister begged him not to go, that there was no guarantee that even if Byakuya had gone there that he was still alive. But, he couldn’t be dissuaded. He needed closure at any costs, and even if he had to carry Byakuya’s body home himself, he would find it. 

He brought food and water enough for the both of them for several days, along with an extra cloak in case Byakuya was cold. He had every intention of helping Byakuya, no matter what it was he might need help with, so he was prepared. He had a knife in case he ran afoul any brambles or wild animals, a toothbrush and hairbrush in case he or Byakuya needed a bit of physical maintenance, and plenty of bandages in case that maintenance became a bit more than skin deep. He even had a pricey salve in case he was injured he’d spent much of his savings on. He needed Byakuya to know someone cared, that was all. 

Stumbling through the trees, he eventually reached a small clearing, filled with flowers. Small bellflowers seemed to form a path under his feet, leading him onwards. He followed them loyally through the forest, hoping that the forest was trying to lead him to the one he sought. 

And, in time, he found another clearing, with a familiar figure asleep in a sunny patch. He was so much different than he remembered- so tall, limbs seemingly stretching on as far as they could, with his normally flawless appearance covered with brambles and dirt. His normally perfectly groomed hair was even a mess. Makoto smiled and pulled a hairbrush from his pack- he was glad he’d come prepared! 

Gently raising the sleeping noble up to lean against his lap, he began gently brushing the leaves and grass out of his hair. Byakuya stirred after a moment, clearly confused. “H-huh-?”

Makoto just gave a warm smile. “Hey, I know it’s been a while, but I heard you went missing, so I had to come look for you to make sure you were okay,” Makoto said softly. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. You’re not hurt, are you?”

Byakuya’s eyes looked so foreign with tears welling up in them. But, he had hit his lowest point, to drive him here, Makoto knew that. He shouldn’t be startled if he was acting strangely. 

“You… remembered me?” Byakuya asked softly. “And still cared, after all these years?”

“Of course I did, silly!” Makoto insisted. “You’re my friend, no matter where you are! And I wouldn’t ever let my friend suffer alone.”

“Makoto…” Byakuya curled closer to him. “You’re so handsome now… it’s been so long since he took you from me…”

“Who- what?” Makoto almost missed that in the glow of being called handsome, but he couldn’t ignore the pain in his friend's eyes.”

Byakuya shook his head. “My father… he told me if I continued to see you, he would see to it your entire family was put to death. So, I couldn’t even say goodbye…”

The very blood in his body felt cold and heavy. His own father threatened such things? “I’m so sorry,” he said softly, taking his hand from the hairbrush to just gently stroke his hair. “We were so young too, I can’t imagine the pain that caused you.” 

Byakuya sighed softly into the touch. “Leaving you behind was the first of many regrets,” he admitted. “I felt as if I couldn’t breathe under my family’s thumb. It became too much to bear.”

“So that’s why you came here,” Makoto mused, holding him closer. “Byakuya… please, come home with me.”

He stared at him in shock. “Makoto… you know that’s not an option, surely.”

“Of course it is!” Makoto assured him. “You can live with me and my family! Then we can work hard to get a house of our own and get married!”

The runaway noble gasped. “You- you are proposing to me? But… this is the first time we’ve even spoken in years!”

“I mean, we don’t have to be romantically involved if you don’t want to be,” Makoto assured him. “I just meant that if we were married, your parents would have no legal recourse to make you return to a life you hate.”

Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed into Makoto’s touch. “You haven’t changed a bit. Just as hopelessly naive and sweet as the day I lost you, hm? You’d really do that for me, someone who’s a glorified stranger?”

“You’re not a stranger at all,” Makoto assured him. “You’re my best friend. Just because we were parted doesn’t mean your place in my heart diminished.”

A smile, true and pure came to Byakuya’s face. “Very well, then. I’ll play along with your scheme. I wish badly to make up for all that lost time. But, may we stay here for just a bit longer? It’s comfortable in the sunlight, and in your arms.”

Makoto agreed, and as Byakuya dozed off in his lap, he picked up a piece of wood from the ground and began carving a ring from it with the knife he’d brought. It was roughly hewn and needed a lot of sanding down, but he wanted to show Byakuya he was serious in his intent to protect him. 

Once the two left the forest, their dormant friendship rekindled into the flames of passion. Makoto would one day propose properly with that same ring, once he’d managed to carve it into something beautiful and wearable. 


	3. Path of Hibiscus (Saiou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the stuff I'm used to writing! I did my best to make it cute and interesting in equal measure!

Even those who seemingly had all the world at their fingertips could feel the pull of the Hawthorn Forest because of the torment deep within their hearts. To most anyone, Shuichi of the noble House Hibiscus would seem to be the paragon of happiness. He was a delicate beauty with a smile so perfect you’d think it was painted on, the pride of his family. 

But, underneath the doll-like mask was the dark and swirling mass of a heart in turmoil. A spoiled noble son dressed in finery, adored by all- that facade only lasted as long as eyes were upon him. As soon as people looked away from him, the isolation settled in, and the chill of despair began to eat away at him once more. 

Shuichi was filled with desperation to find a way to take his fate into his own hands. He wanted to step off the pedestal that had entrapped him for so long and cease his endless music box dance. He wished only to wind himself up with his own hands. 

That was what led him to the edge of the forest, filled with fear and determination in equal measure. The final hope of the lost and broken- this place was a way for him to take his fate into his own hands for once and escape the toxicity of the noble life in this kingdom. He knew good and well that he wouldn’t be the first of his peers to come here, nor would he be the last, but this decision was one he had to make for himself. 

And so, he stepped forward into a writhing darkness of branches and strange noises. His fear dissolved into the determination pushing him forwards, seeking out the fate before him. No hints of hesitance remained in his heart, no matter how dark the path ahead got. 

There was only one thing that could shake his resolve. 

“Boo!” 

A shadow jumped out in front of him, cackling at Shuichi’s frightened screech. “Dear goddess, you should see your face!” the figure crooned. “You look ridiculous!” 

“I- I am well aware…” Shuichi stuttered out. “I must look ridiculous in such a place. But, it is my only hope. Now, if you’ll excuse me-”

He proceeded onwards, followed shortly by footsteps. “Whoa, whoa, I just meant the look on your face was funny when I scared you!” The shadow insisted. “Trust me, you’re not the weirdest I’ve seen here.”

Shuichi tried not to acknowledge the figure talking to him, impossible to see in the thick darkness. But, he kept following him, kept talking. “You know, you’re not gonna get anywhere walking in circles like this! I could help you out, pretty boy.”

That made him give pause. “You mean you can see me?” He tried to look at the shadowy figure, but he could barely even make out his silhouette. 

“Oh, of course, you can’t see, can you. Well, that’s alright! Let me lead you until you adjust to this place.” A hand reached out to him, soft and warm. Shuichi took it without a second thought- the warmth of another’s hand was too foreign to him to not jump at the chance to feel it. 

The darkness seemed to recede as the shadow led him, except for around the shadow himself. Shuichi began to wonder, was he some dark spirit of the forest? A faerie leading him into his doom? Even if so, it was a better fate than the one awaiting him outside the forest, so he followed gladly. 

After a moment of awkward silence, he decided to try to talk to his guide. “So, may I have your name, my good sir?”

The shadow giggled. “You talk so funny! I’m Kokichi, it’s nice to meet you, fancy pretty boy. What’s your name? As fun as it is to make up nicknames, it’d be easier if I had your name.”

“H-how do I know you’re not a faerie who’ll trick me if I give you my name?” Shuichi stuttered out with his last bits of self preservation. 

Kokichi hummed thoughtfully. “Well, fair point. Guess I’ll just have to give you my own nicknames! How about Blueberry, that’s a cute one! All squishy and blue, just like you~”

He poked his cheek for emphasis. For the briefest moment, Shuichi could see a pair of shimmering violet eyes within the shadow. “That’s cute,” he admitted. “Might be better than my real name, even.”

“Aww, right, Pretty Blueberry Mochi is a runaway, riiiight?” Kokichi crooned. “Everyone who comes here is, but I’ll tell you a secret. You’re the first one I’ve talked to!”

“So you’re not a runaway?” Shuichi questioned. “Then, you must be some sort of magical being of this forest, right?”

He could make out the shadow shrugging. “Honestly, I don’t remember,” Kokichi admitted. “Whatever I was, if I came here to escape some deep pain, it was so long ago that I can’t remember it.”

Though his voice sounded young, the way Kokichi spoke gave the impression he was as old as the forest itself. All at once, it occurred to him what kind of trickster spirit he was in the company of. 

“You are the forest, aren’t you?” Shuichi questioned. “The name you gave me, it isn’t real, is it?”

He began to see the figure a bit clearer. Violet eyes in violet clothes, dappled with light and dark patches like sunlight through a canopy of leaves. “I was Kokichi once,” the Hawthorn Spirit admitted. “I don’t remember who called me that, but someone did. I was once a mortal, I remember that much, but… that was a long time ago. But, I think I would like someone to call me Kokichi again.”

Shuichi nodded, a warm certainty filling his heart. “My name is Shuichi,” he told the spirit. “Just Shuichi now. Can I trust you to take care of me?”

Kokichi laughed a pure, unmocking laugh like a ringing bell. He saw him clearly now, as a boy no older than himself with fluffy violet hair and bright eyes to match. “Of course you can,” Kokichi assured him, pulling him into a hug. “Let me take all your burdens, alright? You’re home now.”

The weight of the pain in his heart lifted as Shuichi relaxed into Kokichi’s arms. He felt truly at ease for the first time in his life. The forest no longer seemed darkened, but rather full of life and light, radiating from the person holding him close. 

“What do I look like to you?” Kokichi asked softly. “No one’s been able to see my true self in so long. I want to know what it is.”

Shuichi reluctantly drew back to study him closely. “You look… very pretty,” he started. “Purple eyes and hair, very soft looking.”

An expression of surprise flashed on Kokichi’s face before being replaced with a grin. “I’m soft and pretty? Aww, Shu! That’s so cute!”

He hugged him again once more, putting a hand on his fluffy hair. “You’re very soft,” he asserted. “Warm too. I bet cuddling you would be very nice.”

Kokichi gasped in mock outrage. “Asking to cuddle me so soon? My, Shuichi, you certainly are a bold one! But, I would never deny your request! After all, I promised to take care of you, and what’s better caretaking than a little bit of cuddling?”

From that moment on, the capricious nature of the forest grew gentler, tamed by a tumultuous heart that found peace in its grasp. Some lonely travelers would glimpse two shadows walking hand in hand through the forest and find their hearts filled with the hope of finding someone to remain with similarly, to light the darkness shrouding their path. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief guide to the plant symbolism used in this fic! 
> 
> Hawthorn- Hope  
> Plumeria- Perfection, springtime, new beginnings  
> Laurel- Ambition, success, renown  
> Bellflower- Gratitude  
> Hibiscus- Rare and delicate beauty, also a certain song with Shuichi vibes


End file.
